Always Together
by Sare-Bear14
Summary: Just a little story about our three fav heroes


Always Together  
  
It was a beautiful day and Harry was once again complaining about the way that Hermione rejected Ron.  
  
"Hermione, I just can't understand how you could have just led Ron on like that. I mean it's not as if you didn't know that Ron would be heartbroken."  
  
"Harry I told you, I can't just go out with someone when I don't like them in that way, that would be leading them on." Hermione said logically. "And before you say anything, I would reject anyone if I was in this position, not just Ron."  
  
"Still. He's really upset you know?" Harry said knowing that Hermione was right.  
  
"I know. Hey, who are you going to take to the Halloween dance?"  
  
Harry blushed a really deep shade of red. "I think I'm going to ask Ginny." He blushed even more. "If you don't go with Ron, who are you going to go with?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you would get so mad that you'd kill me and then the guy I'm going with. I don't want to die yet so I'll keep it to myself."  
  
Ron came into the room. "Hi ya Harry, Hermione! I've asked someone to the ball."  
  
"Who?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.  
  
"Padma Patil."  
  
Hermione left the room quickly before she had to dodge more questions about who she was taking. She went up into the boys' dorm and took Harry's invisibility cloak because he had told her she could use it and went to the Astronomy Tower to meet her boyfriend there.  
  
"Has she finally forgiven you for what you did in fourth year?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it. Harry, who are you taking?"  
  
"I don't think you're gonna like this but I was thinking of taking Ginny." Said Harry preparing for the blow that was ahead of him but to his surprise it never came.  
  
"Aren't you mad at me Ron?"  
  
"No mate. I've been waiting for you to realise that you really do like her. She's liked you ever since you met."  
  
"Really" "Yeah. But I want you to know that if you ever do something really bad to her it will not improve your chances of living. I might kill you before Voldemort gets another chance to."  
  
"I promise that I will never hurt her. My life isn't worth that anyway."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Hermione. I thought you that Harry or Ron might have stopped you from coming at all." Said Draco Malfoy embracing her with a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"They don't know that I came and since when do you call them by their real names."  
  
"So why were you late it's not like you to be late for anything?" He asked with concern in his voice but ignoring her question.  
  
"Well firstly, yesterday Ron asked me to go to the Halloween Ball with him but I declined. Then Harry was just lecturing me on how I really hurt Ron and then Ron came in without a care in the world and said he'd asked Padma Patil to the ball, so I slipped upstairs, grabbed Harry's cloak and came straight here. That's the story. So since when do you call them by their real names."  
  
I decided that since they are your friends I should stop being so horrible to them, actually I'm going to be a completely different person altogether. I can do that now."  
  
"Why couldn't you before Draco?" Hermione asked with interest.  
  
"My father. He used to beat me if I even talked to you or any half-blood or muggle-born. But after he got killed I've had so much more freedom. Mother thinks that I have changed immensely since he died. She wants to ask Dumbledore if I can be resorted to see if I can get into Griffindor. Also she wants me to get you to pass on her sympathies to Harry because it was her sister that killed Sirius."  
  
"Draco, I'll do that for you and your mum and I think it is a great idea for you to be resorted."  
  
"Thankyou, we'd better go soon if we don't want to be caught."  
  
"Bye Mione."  
  
She left leaving Draco too his thoughts, soon after he left as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione came in through the portrait hole as quietly as she could and seeing that there was no one in the common room she removed Harry's cloak.  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
Hermione nearly jumped a meter high in shock. Harry was standing there in his pyjamas waiting for her to answer his question.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty good. I didn't see you when I came in."  
  
"That would be because I sorta crawled up in a ball on the couch." He pointed to the couch which had it's back to them.  
  
"Oh. Why weren't you in bed?"  
  
"I knew you had gone somewhere other then your room because my cloak was gone and Parvati said you weren't in the girls' dorm. So I waited for you to get back."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I think I might change this story to PG cause I don't know if it will be suitable just in G. Could ppl please review cause I've never submitted a fanfic before. 


End file.
